


Thirty Seconds to Hell

by DefendersofMCUniverse (GeekMom13)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Happy Ending, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Peter Parker, Insecure Tony, M/M, Rape Recovery, Rape is not Tony, Therapy, improper use of a popsicle, or maybe the only proper use for an adult, takes place over a long time, team fuck canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/pseuds/DefendersofMCUniverse
Summary: The truth comes out when the man who did it is caught, the rapist cut a deal- tell everything and get less time. When they offered it, they thought he had three victims. But when he heard "all your victims" he assumed they knew everyone and wanted to option of parole.Back when Tony had been sent the video, he locked Peter out of everything. No more alerts to remind him, no more pain. Well- only the pain he let seep in when he rewatched the video of Peter glassy-eyed like he was three orgasms in, letting someone else fuck him.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 145





	Thirty Seconds to Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Itfeelssogoodmrstark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itfeelssogoodmrstark/gifts).



> A prompt from Itfeelssogoodmrstark. 
> 
> These are fake people in a fake situation. It is one fake person's reaction to a fictional rape- everyone's reactions are different. If you are ever in a situation like this, don't let my fic guide your recovery or any allowances in your own relationships. The only thing to use from my fic is therapy. Therapy is good, folks.  
> I 100% made up how the police investigation worked. I 50% made up the therapy. So- basically, this is comic book and tv show logic and is written in a way to fit the story rather than be true to life. I left much of Peter's therapy in a general "fade to black" sense.  
> Please be careful and mind the tags. We do get into Peter's rape a fair bit, and Tony's reactions are shit.
> 
> A special thanks to DeadLocked for the assist in my typos, and everyone in SK who cheered on this bit of hurt/comfort.

The truth comes out when the man who did it is caught, the rapist cut a deal- tell everything and get less time. When they offered it, they thought he had three victims. But when he heard "all your victims," he assumed _they knew everyone_ and wanted to option of parole.

Back when Tony had been sent the video, he locked Peter out of everything. No more alerts to remind him, no more pain. Well- only the pain he let seep in when he rewatched the video of Peter glassy-eyed like he was three orgasms in, letting someone else fuck him. 

“Boss, we have an alert incoming under the _Underoos Jailbird Alert System.”_

“Disregard.”

"Boss, you programmed me to give you all of the details."

"What's the override code?"

"You specifically insisted there be none."

Tony flinches as the sound of him comes blasting out. _FRI- I need an override on the alert system. No more disregards allowed for near-death experiences and legal issues. Have it cover everyone it usually does. Uh, and don’t let me try to remove people unless they turn evil. Wait, no- can’t account for mind control. Let's go with a triple-agreement on removal._

He tensed his jaw. No way he could get two others to agree at this time. "Past me is dumb, listen to current me. Turn on Back in Black, max volume."

Tony heard the song blasting in the workshop, glared at the ceiling, and turned to walk down there. He really needed to work out some programming kinks- he allowed this one too many liberties. 

_Click._

"FRIDAY, open the doors, now."

"Sorry, boss, I can't do that. Program subroutine _Nosy Bastard_ is in place."

Tony sighed. "One- I wrote that for JARVIS. and two- override."

"You authorized core programs be transferred upon his departure. I'm afraid there are other occupants in close proximity, and as you might get caught by them, I must insist on full lockdown until you are finished viewing the information."

Tony struggled with forcing an override for a while before giving up and telling FRIDAY to pull up the documents. He only had to pretend to be interested in it for a little bit, then dismiss the screens and re-write the notification system when he could sweet-talk a couple of his inner circle. Unfortunately for Tony, it was a video. 

A video of a familiar face- one burned into his memory from two years ago.

> The man is going through a box of trinkets. odds and ends with no connection.  
>  Then he sees it- the money clip he had specially made for Peter for their one-year anniversary. He had combined traditional and modern gifts, giving him a clock built into something to hold his 'paper' money. Peter used to joke about how it'd most likely be used to hold his ID and cards since 'no one uses money anymore, Tony.'

Tony had FRIDAY turn up the volume all the way. 

> "This one was fun. The video of his little twink ass went viral. I made so much money off that one alone."  
>  The officer in frame held out an evidence bag for him to drop it in. "I don't suppose you have an actual name for this one either."  
>  There was a burst of cold laughter as he wiped the face of the clock and tossed it at her. "Nah, this one I _knew._ His name was Peter Parker. His little sugar daddy got all upset with him after."

Tony watched in horror as the detached officer dragged the guy through two full pages of questions, sitting and listening to the entire gross night. He needed a drink, and FRIDAY transferred the choppy question and answer session from screen to screen the whole way. From the way it sounded, there was a pattern. He'd pick a cute guy, approach him, and then their reaction decided the outcome. 

> Apparently Peter had been an 'uppity bitch' about being taken. He had proceeded to buy Peter drink after drink. Apparently, Peter hadn’t wanted to sleep with him but was more than happy to trade buying rounds.   
>  He commented on how he was still fairly lucid with one dose.  
>  So he tried a second.  
>  Then a third.  
>  He even made a joke about the weak shit his dealer sold him, cut with too much viagra this time.

Tony tried to make FRIDAY stop by the time he was describing Peter stumbling away and this asshole following. FRIDAY wouldn't. She played the entire tape until he reached for the trinket box again, apparently done with Peter's case. Tony skipped the tumbler and drank straight from the bottle.

Friday then started the next clip.

Peter was in a kid's interrogation room- clothes tattered and looking like he had spent most of the week high or drunk in a gutter.

"Sir, do you know why you're here?"

Peter shrugged. "Too many nights on park benches?"

"No, it's about something that happened almost three years ago if the testimony is correct." 

"Dude, I can barely remember last week. and you're trying to make me remember three years ago?"

"Well," he fidgeted in his seat, "I can show you a photo; however, it is a sensitive image." 

Peter simply held out his hand and laughed when he saw it. "God, good luck. I still think I've got an evil twin or something. I didn't remember fucking him when it went viral... I've got even less clue now." 

"Well, that does make sense as he stated you were highly drugged. But I guess we're finished if you have no memories of it."

"I don't."

"Sir, you won't be driving home, correct?"

Peter laughed, shaking his head.

"Okay, well, here's a card with my information if you do remember, and another for a counselor... They work with victims at a low cost."

Peter shoved one in his pocket and tried to hand the other back. "Won't need this. Anyone who gave a shit about me getting better gave up on me years ago or died."

_Click_

"Privacy Protocol has been lifted; I will restart your music in the workshop when you arrive."

Tony didn't move. How could he? Peter was everything to him, and he hadn't taken even an hour to listen and give him a chance. Tony watched the video again with the full information.

> The video focused on the tattoo first, before the man sank his hand into Peter’s hair and pulled his head back. He didn’t bother with Peter’s comfort as he continued to fuck Peter through the motion. The man tugged until Peter was kneeling up and you could see the mess smeared all over Peter’s stomach and the bed.  
>  “Come on, say it.”  
>  Peter jerked his head to the side, trying to say no.  
>  “It’s okay, little one, no one will judge you.”  
>  Peter mumbled something and the man smiled, still jostling Peter’s body with his thrusts. The man let his hands roam all over Peter’s body.  
>  “Say it once more, little one.” The man pointed Peter’s face to the camera.  
>  Peter whined. “Ah, ‘m a whore.”  
>  The man dug his fingers into Peter’s hip as he grunted through his orgasm, jerking Peter off as an afterthought before letting Peter fall to the bed, on top of his mess.  
>  The man shoved at his shoulder as he was reaching towards the camera.  
>  “Little one, go get cleaned up. I’ll get you that cab.”

Tony should have seen it. He knew Peter. Peter wasn’t one to pass out after he got fucked- no matter how many orgasms Tony gave him. He only got sleepy when he topped, and Tony _knew_ that- it was their on-going joke. There were so many red flags in that video. Tony failed Peter in every way possible by not noticing.

He had kicked out the man he claimed to love. Peter obviously needed something, and Tony failed him, spectacularly just like he had with Cap. Just like every time that Pepper expected him, and he let her down. He was every bit as worthless as Howard had always told him. 

He couldn't even be a disappointment properly. 

It took three weeks to find Peter after that. Tony was only fueled by whiskey, coffee, and guilt. Every moment he fell asleep, he woke up crushed by how pointless his arc reactor was if it was keeping him alive only to let him fail everyone around him. Pepper had forced her way in once, giving official orders for a lockout for at least four hours a day. 

_Just another back door he needed to destroy in the coding._

Peter had, understandably, fought back when one of the empty suits showed up. Tony watched, heartbroken, as Peter screamed his throat raw, knowing the suit was empty. He mocked Tony for being right and then mocked himself for even still caring that Tony wouldn't bother coming himself.

Tony was on his way as soon as he could change course, making notes to set up a way to ignore his own safety in emergencies (not that FRIDAY would listen.) When Tony landed, Peter charged over and started his tirade again, voice sore from the screaming, but his spirit was still going strong. Then the faceplate slid up.

Tony was expecting a punch or a shove. He was not expecting Peter to stumble back to his abandoned bag before sprinting past him. Tony was out all night before one of the suits spotted Peter camped out on a bench in the park, barely awake.

This time he had the suit stay back and Tony approached Peter himself first, he’d land and step out of the suit. It wasn't much, but he could offer Peter his undivided attention, no matter what he said. Peter looked pained when Tony landed, grabbing his stuff and walking off. 

Peter paused after a couple of steps, deflating. "I guess you won't leave if I ask?"

Tony’s heart broke. Peter sounded rough- not just from the screaming earlier. "I'd prefer it if you let me help you out a bit first. But in the end, if you don't want me around... I'll disappear."

"And what is there _to_ help?"

"Well, for starters, getting you all your suits back." _And food, somewhere to sleep, therapy..._

Peter let out a laugh. "I'll pass, thanks. No one needs me as Spider-Man anymore."

Tony went to argue but Peter shrugged him off.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm doing just fine on my own. And you made it pretty fucking clear last time," Peter scrunched up his face, imitating Tony's anger, _"If I can't trust you in my bed, why the fuck would I trust you to have my back."_

Peter walked farther away before turning away.

"Plus, everyone already picked sides. They decided no one wanted 'the kid' in the divorce."

That, that had been Tony's fault too. He had made everyone choose. Life in the tower, as an avenger... or nothing. He was petty. It was a character flaw he was _well aware_ of. Tony had many character flaws. 

"Then how about a shower?"

Peter glared over his shoulder. 

"Come on. You know you loved the all-over spray."

Peter kept walking but looked over his shoulder. "I'll be there eventually." 

Tony figures it could be worse, so he left to set everything up. He wouldn't _exactly_ force Peter to stay... but... he wanted to. He had a room set up already- full of all the things Peter left behind- though most of it he had to re-order. Tony might have... burned... everything... Peter actually left. 

_Character flaws, okay_

But now, there was an entire floor dedicated to Peter. It had all open access for Peter to swing in whenever he needed, and FRIDAY would be sure to inform Peter of the "loophole" in her coding. Peter had full, unrestricted access and Tony had none. It wasn't much, but it would give Tony a piece of mind to know that Peter could come in anytime for food, a warm bed, or a shower. 

Hell, the medical kits would stay fully stocked too.

FRIDAY knew to inform Peter that Tony has the whole floor on only Karen's AI. No baby monitor protocol, no access to or from FRIDAY outside of the elevator. Karen had _also_ given Tony a piece of her mind upon discovering the full situation and was _more than happy_ to lock Tony out for real.

It was like the month right after he kicked Peter out again. 

The elevators never worked right, the lights were always full blast unless one of the others was around, his favorite foods were left off the orders, and all his clothes smelled like lavender. Once, he even discovered _cheap whiskey_ in his decanter. He wasn’t sure how the hell they had pulled it off, but they had. Now, his AIs were right back to that level of cruelty. 

Looking back, he wishes they'd never stopped. 

He deserved worse.

FRIDAY alerted him three days later that there was one extra person in the building. She sounded very pleased with herself as he got upset over the length of time he hadn't been informed. But, apparently, Peter had only just now decided to allow Tony to know.

Tony was glad the AIs had taken care of Peter where he failed.

They met on a separate floor- Peter had asked for one Karen could control too. One with window access, Tony noted. 

Peter looked much better when he walked in. "First rule, you know nothing about my coming or going."

Tony nodded. "Agreed. FRIDAY? Karen?"

"Yes, boss?" 

"Mister Stark,” and damn if she didn’t sound angry.

Tony was looking Peter in the eye as he said "Girls. Re-instate Peter's previous rules, with one exception-"

Peter let out a huff.

"Unless it becomes a threat to someone's life, no one can change his access." 

Peter looked surprised but shrugged as both AIs confirmed. 

"You said rule _one_. what else?"

Peter tensed.

"Yes to it- all of it. I just want to know what you need."

"Two- we're not getting back together."

Tony was pained but nodded. He reminded himself that he saw this coming.

"Three- I will be in charge of all my own suit upgrades. _If_ I want to be spider-man again." 

"Yeah, fine. Yes."

Peter narrowed his eyes. "Four- If that day comes, Pepper- and only Pepper, will be in charge of the script and PR."

Tony snorted. "She's been in charge of that since we were 25."

"Rule Four, part B. You'll actually _listen_ and _say_ what she's instructed."

Tony held up his hands and nodded. "Fair point."

"Five- I'm in charge of who I see and when. I don't want people just dropping in."

Tony once again addressed the AIs. "FRIDAY, Karen, change to the hierarchy of the system: Peter has priority one for all non-lethal situations."

Both AIs agreed, and Peter relaxed.

"Final Rule- I reserve the right to change my mind."

Tony nodded. 

"On the rules _and_ on being here."

"Yeah, fine. Just... please take care of yourself while you are here. If there's anything you need, it's yours. Money, food, jets, you name it, it'll be here."

"Can... can someone let May know I'm okay now? I don't want her to know where I am, but..." Peter tensed again.

"We'll ask Nat. She'd hide you from everyone and use all my money doing it." 

Peter snorted. "There was a time I believed that was true."

Tony looked down. He may as well get all this over with. "FRIDAY. Play the clip."

Peter watched as Tony gave each Avenger an ultimatum- all the arguments that occurred when he was kicked out. Tony flinched as his own hatred was repeated. When it finished, The table had handprints from where Peter gripped it. Peter was crying.

"I figured you deserved to know. I understand if you want me to leave the tower."

There was a pause, Tony wanted to demand an answer, but couldn't put Peter in that situation. The minutes ticked by in silence until Tony's phone buzzed.

That startled Peter out of his silence, standing up and glaring at Tony. "No. You'll suffer more staying here and _knowing_ I want nothing to do with you."

Peter walked out, slamming the door and Tony wandered through the building to a room he hadn't been in in years. It was full of dust, but still as wrecked as the day he left. Peter's half of the closet was still empty. Hangers left askew as if he had recently ripped the clothes from them, the door splintered near the edges. 

Tony could barely spot the pile of dust that used to be Peter's first bespoke suit. FRIDAY had lectured him for burning it inside. The rest, he had burned in their fireplace.

He had never bothered to close it off, so there was damage from storm creeping out of the fireplace- mold, and mildew reaching out in the carpeting, engulfing the area he used to lay with Peter on days the fights had been rough. Peter loved the warmth when he was healing, and Tony did too. 

Now there was green and black decay there 

The dressers were torn to bits, the bed shredded. the knife he used was still resting where it had fallen from his hand the last time he cried over Peter. He had walked out of the room after destroying everything, locking it for what he thought would be the final time, and never looked back. All new bedroom, with all new clothes. Nothing Peter had ever touched. Nothing to remind him.

And now, Peter made his sentence for his own stupidity the exact opposite of that. 

He knew that soon, every single thing would be back to being a reminder of his mistakes. Peter didn't immediately start showing up, but Tony could tell as each person found out he was back. 

Clint had taken to _accidentally_ hitting him with practice arrows first. 

Then all his pillows disappeared and Natasha made a pointed comment about Tony's posture. 

Bucky had resorted to avoiding him a week after that, with Steve apologizing for whatever was wrong with him. Tony figured that it was just a matter of time until Steve was there. 

Bruce had given him a sad nod and offered him a coffee. 

Steve was the worst, though. Tony hadn't gotten this many 'disappointed dad' looks since Howard died. He was aggressively professional in all their dealings, 

Then... Peter was everywhere. He was back to how things used to be- perching on counters and tossing things about to test everyone's reflexes. He even treated Tony like a friend.

Tony _hated_ it.

Then Pepper found out- about four months into Tony’s extended punishment- and scheduled three weeks straight of daily 7 AM meetings that he _absolutely had_ to be at. With only decaf coffee. because _oops, she forgot not everyone is pregnant and needs decaf!_ None of the board questioned her- they had _seen_ her angry before and knew it was better to not argue.

Tony tried his best to go with it- if Peter needed the dynamic the same as before they dated- that's what he would give. They spent more time as friends than they had spent together... it would be easy.

If only Peter would stop walking around shirtless. 

Tony had not had so many awkward boners in _years._

Peter kept torturing Tony. Constantly bending over in front of him, moaning when food tasted good, wedging himself on the couch with the other men, cuddling like he was as touch starved as Tony felt. Tony remembered how those arms felt around him. 

Tony's breaking point came when summer rolled around and Peter decided to renew his fascination with popsicles. After six months of pain, Tony walked in, saw Peter's lips wrapped around a popsicle, and walked right back out. 

That night Nat dropped in and returned his pillows- he had already replaced them, multiple times... basically weekly. She pointed a knife at him with her eyebrow arched before walking out. Tony honestly didn't know if she was warning him of his impending death... or if that was her forgiving him.

Though, with Nat... it honestly could be both at the same time. Tony might have set gentle alerts to warn him when Nat was approaching. And, you know, when Peter had a popsicle. That had been months ago and Tony had let the new normal sink in. Peter was better, he could deal. Tony had seen a few projects lying around the lab in the past few weeks.

It happened when half the Avengers had been called out to take on the newest round of strange aliens. Tony was one of the ones left behind because they didn't want to risk a suit power-down with the reports of blackouts near the attack. Peter had waited all of three minutes before plopping down on the couch next to Tony and unwrapping a popsicle. 

"So,” Peter licked the popsicle, “you've been avoiding me."

Tony shook his head, trying to look anywhere else. 

"Oh, wait. The alert was for _popsicles._ not me."

Tony groaned, of _course_ Peter's access meant he would be able to check that. "I'm sorry it's just-"

"That you can't help but picture my lips around you?"

Tony looked over- which was a huge mistake. Peter slowly slid the popsicle in and out of his mouth before licking his lips clean. 

"We still need to talk about everything. My therapist suggests closure is a _thing_ I'm supposed to care about." 

Tony latched onto that. "You're seeing a therapist?"

"Yes, Tony. Generally, a person seeks help when they're drugged and violated."

"I- I know that."

Peter slumped a little. "Oh, yeah. I forgot with Ob-"

Tony slapped a hand over Peter's mouth. "Please just don't. I only meant I didn't know you had been. It's good, I'm glad." 

Peter looked down at Tony's hand until he moved it. "Yeah, well. When even Mr goody-two-shoes offers to murder someone- slowly- it's a pretty good sign that maybe I needed some help. So, I’ve been going about a year now, just under I think." 

Tony reached out and wound up patting Peter's knee, Peter had been back at the tower for about a year and a half now. It took _him_ a lot longer to accept help. Hell, he didn't accept it until Obie was dead. 

That made Tony think. "Is he dead?"

Peter made a face. "Not dead, but. Nat _may_ be making his life difficult in prison."

Tony shuddered.

"Yeah. So, anyways. I think we need to get to the bottom of the issue. Why you didn't trust me, that is. I have a theory."

Tony looked down, he had thought it over, many times. "What's the theory?"

"Uh uh uh, Mr. Stark. You gotta tell me first and _I'll_ respond if that's what I thought." 

Tony started to clench his fists. 

"If it makes you feel better, Karen knows, so I won’t lie. She's been helpful with all this."

"How exactly would _that_ help."

"Eh, you like knowledge."

"I still don't like soft sciences."

Peter pointed the popsicle at Tony. "Yet you trust them."

Tony shrugged. "I believed because everyone leaves."

Peter sighed. "Karen?"

"Yes, Peter?" the AI responded, and Tony wondered when she started to creep through the main spaces. Probably right away- he had been tormented the entire year and a half. 

"Tell Tony what I said before."

A small sound played as Peter's voice filtered over. 

_I wonder sometimes. I spent years with Tony, I thought maybe he'd care more._

Tony let out a pained sound, but Peter waved him off.

There was a different voice after. _And? Where does that lead you?_

Tony rolled his eyes- typical shrink move.

Peter continued, _I guess I just... I was going through something terrible. It was obvious that the video was from when we were together_

The doctor cut in, _why?_

_I had a tattoo, of the first suit's symbol. The suit from Tony. Anyways. I just, I couldn't stop thinking of what I did wrong to make Tony think I'd leave. But I'm starting to think it's not me, it's everyone else that hurt him._

The doctor hummed, and the recording stopped.

"So," Peter drew Tony's attention, "I was mostly right." 

Tony nodded. 

"So. Here comes to how this all fits into counseling."

Tony could _hear_ Peter slurping on the popsicle still. He resolutely _did not look._

"I think the best way to heal _that_ major issue is a trial run on getting back together."

Tony snorted. "I doubt your counselor would approve that."

"Not without you coming in for sessions too. Couples _and_ alone."

Peter dropped the empty stick on Tony's lap and then stood up.

"Karen will make sure FRIDAY has the information. Show up or don't- I'll take that as your answer."

Tony looked down as his phone added a new appointment. Five days to make a decision. Another ding signaled a text. Peter sent a contact- What's up, Doc. Tony rolled his eyes at the name but stored it in his phone that way- he swore he'd change it later.

But, most of his phone still had weird codenames Peter had added one night when they had both gotten kicked out of the lab for a four-day science bender. It was the one part of Peter he never got around to destroying.

Tony ended up unable to decide on calling the next morning. He had been up all night in the destroyed room again, thinking over whether or not Peter should be stuck with him. The memories of everything he screamed at Peter were running through his head- the names he called him, the hatred he threw out. 

As the day progressed, Tony walked through their final fight a few more times, from the broken tv screen to the destroyed room.

He called the Doctor around the time FRIDAY tried to remind him to eat dinner. He _had_ to bring the man through the entire last fight, the reaction after... He needed to know it wouldn't hurt Peter more if they got together. Once the Doctor had agreed to come visit, Tony set to work on getting things ready.

Tony could hear his father's voice telling him that he destroyed everything he touched, that he'd never make any positive impact on the world.

He knew that if he could fix Peter... If he could make this right, he'd prove his father wrong. 

Tony just wasn't sure if he'd be part of Peter's life at the end.

* * *

Peter went looking for Tony after three full days of no one seeing him. FRIDAY had reported his lack of sleep and how close they were getting to the Self Care Protocol. He had completely avoided Pepper’s instructions to be locked out of the lab four hours a day. 

He had chosen to turn the former bedroom into his new lab. 

Peter caught him on a run down to the lab for more supplies and forced him to lay down for a bit, but a few hours later, he was back in the room setting things up. 

When the fifth day finally came around, Tony woke up to the alarm. He made his way down to Peter’s floor, the relief was clear on Peter’s face.

The Doctor looked significantly less enthused. 

_Strike one,_ Tony thought. 

“Tony, meet Doc Cock.”

The Doctor let out a bitter laugh and held out a hand towards him. “It’s Doctor Cochran, but I find Dennis works well. Unless you’re _Peter_ who has latched onto that _ridiculous nickname.”_

Tony smiled at Peter. “He’s good at that. I’m Tony, and I was hoping we might have a change in location?”

Peter looked confused. “Will Karen still be…. In control?” 

Tony grimaced. “Uh, she _can_ be, but it’ll be less… intrusive if Fri does what I need.”

Dennis butt in then. “What _you_ need? Mr. Stark, I thought you-”

Tony waved a hand at the man. “I’ve been up all but like six hours of the past five days, excuse the phrasing. There’s just something you need to see to try and fix…” Tony waved between Peter and himself before settling on a full sweep of his body, “well, me, honestly.”

The Doctor narrowed his eyes. “Very well then, Mr. Stark, as long as Peter is fine with it.”

Peter looked hesitant but nodded, clenching his fists and taking a few breaths.

Tony noticed the reaction. “Uh, Karen can control the locks and exits? And everything that isn’t- the show?” 

Peter’s smile returned at that, and he hopped out of his seat. Dennis raised an eyebrow but motioned for Tony to lead the way. Peter was rambling the whole way through the tower, telling Dennis little Avengers stories from the decade since he first got his ‘internship.’

The chatter stopped as Peter realized what floor they were on.

Tony could hear Peter’s panic setting in. He might not have been able to track Peter’s paths through the tower, but he had a strong feeling that he hadn’t come back to this floor- no one ever did. With Tony moved onto the main Avenger’s floor, there was no reason to be here. 

“Okay, so,” Tony said, “this was our bedroom. And where the whole… Peter seeing the video and the fallout happened. So. I set up the room to replay that.”

Peter looked ready to bolt, and Dennis didn’t look too far behind.

“I thought since I used to just show my _old_ doc my episodes through Jarvis, maybe Fri could pitch in and… do the same.” 

Peter was very quiet when he responded. “And do I have to… go in there?”

Tony shook his head. “No, of course not! I-” 

Dennis reached out and stopped Tony. “I think it might help? Peter, we’ve talked through that fight a bit, and I wouldn’t have agreed to this- _unusual_ setup as your counselor if I didn’t think that this discussion would help. Now, if you truly think you can’t, we can deal with all of this later.” 

Peter nodded. “I just… can I go in first- it’s been almost four years now. And- even though I’ve been here since fall, this room is...” 

Tony stepped clear of the door and headed to the window. It used to be one of his favorite views, now he could only picture Peter leaving. The plunge he took before he shot out a web and swung free of the tower, leaves rustling and falling from the tree he almost hit. 

There was a time he would’ve been jumping after in fear, nanotech suit flowing over to save Peter. But in that moment he was numb. He ignored the possibility he could’ve watched Peter die.

Yeah, repressed trauma, _whatever._

It’s not like Tony did the whole ‘healthy’ lifestyle. 

There was a whisper near him. “For future reference, I will not allow ambushes.” 

Tony flinched. “I, didn’t think of it that way. I just… You need to know how far I went. How much I don’t deserve his forgiveness.” 

“Yes, well. Villanizing you by ending this like I normally would won’t help him, but I will not allow you to upset his progress by repeating this behavior in the future. You _will_ tell me everything beforehand or I will fire you as a client.”

Tony nodded, wondering if Peter overheard any of it as he hovered in indecision, muttering to Karen. 

“Understood.”

Behind him, the door finally clicked open and Peter let out a pained sound. “Tony? What?” 

“Figured I’d try a good old fashioned Hulk Smash.”

Dennis sighed. “Can we make sarcasm a punishable offense?” 

Peter ignored him in favor of exploring the detritus of the room he associated with _love._ With all Tony had set up, he hadn’t cleaned much. Wiped the dust here and there to prevent fires, got rid of the _actual_ weapons, just the basics. 

“I take it this wasn’t how it looked when you left?” Dennis called into the room.

Peter appeared in the doorway. “No. It…. None of this was destroyed.” 

Dennis nodded and looked back at Tony. “Is this what you wanted us to see?” 

“Well, no. When I said _replay_ I meant it literally.” 

Peter narrowed his eyes at Tony before looking closer. He walked around the room pointing at the projectors. “Really?”

“Missed one,” Tony called.

Peter huffed and searched the room again, before spotting the one in the closet. “Tricky. But you’ve gotten rusty.” 

Tony shrugged. “You have too. Fri, babe? Play it.”

The lights dimmed, revealing a hologram of the room before destruction, and the three men followed the projections through the room, stopping occasionally to discuss certain points. Peter looked hollow by the end of the fight where the hologram of him fled, Tony honestly felt about the same as he had been. He got to watch this fight over and over watching for glitches. 

He’d probably watch it daily until he died when Peter walked away again. 

Dennis had replayed a few of the bits, commenting to Peter about previous sessions as Tony sat on the edge of the bed. He didn’t bother moving as his hologram destroyed the room, even as the knife projected stabbing through his leg as Tony from four years ago screamed at the bed for being tainted. Peter seemed almost calm watching the projections little by little line up to the destruction, fading away once they served their purpose. As time marched on, the room grew darker. It only made past-Tony’s motions stand out more as he was the only light by the end.

Peter dragged his hand through the suit’s ashes and sprinkled it back into a pile. “I thought- I saw this downstairs.” 

“Fri has access to the old database. I had her rush order duplicates once I found out.” 

Peter looked up at him. “Fri?”

“Yes, Peter?”

“Play from the time Tony found out until I got home.” Peter glanced around the room as he dusted off his hands, trying to track where the projection would start. 

Tony made a sound, wanting to object but knowing he’d let Peter do anything. 

There was a slight hesitation. “Sir hasn’t calibrated that section.” 

“It’s fine, girl,” Peter insisted, “I promise we’ll blame him not you.” 

“I should hope so.”

“Even the damn _computer_ is sarcastic,” Dennis grumbled, shaking his head. 

Suddenly, a projection of Tony was floating through Dennis- barking at the wall to check, double-check, and run numbers on whether or not it was Peter. He dove as far into the file as he could- which was not too far since he only had access to a clip that had been stolen from the media. Even with his power there wasn’t much left of the original metadata. 

Unfortunately for him, the original video had fallen under his old ‘Playboy Protocol’ where his current system would aggressively purge any sign of leaked photos or videos. No amount of screaming at his AI changed the outcome. 

Nothing left online to find, nothing else to analyze. 

Just a blissed-out- no, drugged up- Peter, mouth agape as the man drove into him. A thirty-second clip said it all. That’s what he thought back then.

Peter was watching Tony flip through everything possible. He had FRIDAY analyzing their conversations, figuring out when things went wrong and how he fucked it all up. By the time another hologram appeared, Tony was in his head fully. 

Nothing but an echo of all the ways he failed. Not believing, the invasive recording, the analysis overload. Wrong at every turn. 

Hell, he _invented_ new places to pick the wrong turn. 

Dennis had ignored a few calls as the entire situation played out- four hours of pain condensed to fifteen minutes of screaming and a list of commands Friday projected across an entire wall.

“Okay, so. You’re both going to let your computers alert one specific person if you do something dumb tonight. I need to go home and you both need time to process. I’m not leaving until I have confirmation.”

Peter was kneeling near the ashes. “Karen, see who’s around. Nat or Bucky, please.” 

After a small pause. “Both can be here.”

Tony turned took a breath. “I- whoever wants to be stuck with me works.” 

“Miss Friday?”

“Just Friday works, Doctor Cochran.”

“Yes, well. I want neither of them alone. You have my contact, correct?”

“Yes, sir.” 

“Okay. So. if either is alone for more than five minutes I need to be told.” 

“I’m afraid I cannot monitor Peter in such a way.” 

“Explain.”

“When Master Parker returned, my access to him as a person in the tower was revoked. I have less interaction than the average visitor. I can not monitor him coming or going, his private floor, his health, his-”

“Understood. Peter, I was under the impression the AI was always around?”

Tony spoke up then. “Ah, yeah. There’s _FRIDAY,_ and then there’s _Karen._ Two very different systems. Karen is Peter’s. She monitors his health, floor, life, schedule-” Tony waved his hand.

“I also take control of any floors as Peter enters them,” Karen responded.

Peter smirked at the look Tony made. “Yeah. As the top priority user, I set a few rules.”

“Of course you did. You always were a smart spider.” 

Dennis was rubbing his temples. “Fine. Can I get one of the computers to agree to alert me and an emergency contact should Peter or Tony manage to be unreachable for over three minutes?”

“You said five before, Sir,” Karen informed.

“Yes, well, they’re lucky I’m not making it one.” 

“Understood. Protocol Doc Cock Initiated: Three-minute emergency monitoring.”

He let out a groan at the name but decided it wasn’t worth an argument. He finished up making sure they would be safe and made sure the floor would be closed down- neither was in a place to be near _that._

When thy hit the main floor, Natasha and Bucky curled up with Peter on the one couch and Steve was there to block Tony from trying to drown himself in expensive liquors. They barely moved all night, a mini camp-out in the main room. 

They went through the next few days the same way- no one let either man be alone. 

On the fourth day, Peter dragged Tony down to his floor. Peter led him to the kitchen, filling a couple of glasses with water.

“So.”

Tony nodded. “So?”

“I have a few things I need to say to you. Well, a few _more._ I know I got a lot out when you first found me.” 

Tony flinched. He vividly remembered that day. Peter screaming his throat raw at an empty suit because he thought Tony couldn’t be bothered to show up himself. There was still guilt heavy in his stomach over the fact that Peter was right- any other situation, he wouldn’t have. 

“I still don’t remember.”

“I-”

Peter held up his hand. “No. I need you to not.”

Tony nodded and sat at the table, taking a long sip from his glass.

“I still haven’t had Karen play me the tape. I haven’t seen it since-” he cringed, “then. She said that you also had the full interview with the-” he took a deep breath, “with him. I can’t watch it alone.” 

Tony gripped the glass harder. He hadn’t watched that since he found Peter. He couldn’t. 

“It’s- Nevermind. This was stupid.”

“No, Peter, it’s not stupid. It’s just- are you sure? That’s not. He doesn’t exactly mince words.” 

“I can’t deal with _not_ knowing.” Peter whispered, “Tony, I _can’t._ It’s been four years and I still have nothing. I see you. I love you still. I can feel my brain ripping itself apart. Part of me wants to be in your arms like we used to, all the time… and then there’s this part. I don’t know WHY.” 

Tony looked down. 

“I can’t get _past this_ when I don’t know what _this_ is. I can’t let _you_ love _me_ when I’m still walking around with this giant blind spot. I-” he broke down into tears. “I need to know.” 

Tony pushed the chair back and held open his arms, letting Peter curl up against him. He gently kissed Peter’s hair. “Okay, we’ll set it up with Dennis.” 

* * *

Doctor Cochran was not exactly on board with the decision right away. He wanted Peter to have some time to process the fight first. Peter argued but gave in and talked through the fight first. Tony’s sessions had mainly focused on his own insecurities and as each little bit was chipped into, he hated himself more for that fight. 

He also no longer felt guilty for his reactions to his father’s death. 

Peter brought it back up a month later- it was almost the fourth anniversary of video. He wanted the closure finally. 

This time, Tony did everything possible to make the experience _not_ interactive. He didn’t want Peter and Dennis able to immerse in the interview or the _other_ tape. Dennis warned that Peter would need to have good anchors to the real world. 

Tony had the lights bright, and a few sets of noises to play in the background. 

“So are you _sure?”_

Peter bite his lip and took a deep breath. “I can’t get past it without knowing, Doc.” 

He nodded. “Okay. And you want us both here?”

Peter looked over to Tony and extended his hand. “For now, yeah.” 

Tony sat next to Peter. “Let me know if that changes.” 

“Karen, play the leak first.” 

Tony kept his eyes closed as he heard the man making Peter call himself a whore. Peter squeezed his hand hard at that, letting out a pained noise. 

“I forgot that was-” Peter cut himself off, “Karen. Interview.” 

He paused it when the money clip was shown. “I went crazy looking for that after the party. I woke up feeling like I had gotten into a fight and… I want it back.” 

“I will make you a new one. One he hasn’t touched.” 

Peter smiled a little at that. “Karen, go ahead.” 

The video continued until the officer started the pages, not commenting on the sugar daddy part. Peter flinched as the man described dragging Peter into a cab using Tony’s card to pay, then slipping the clip into his own pocket. When he started to describe the rape in detail, Tony had to pause it and pull his hand free. 

“Sorry.”

“No, no. I should’ve seen that coming. Damn it. Fri, get tell Capsicle to bring one of his stress balls here.” 

There was no response. 

“FRIDAY, DAMN IT!”

Peter looked over and burst into laughter. “Karen, let Fri in.” 

Tony blushed at that and repeated the instructions. Steve brought down a medicine ball a little after that, calling from the elevator since Karen wouldn’t grant access. Tony had made them for the enhanced avengers to work out with, but Steve had a habit of using it when SHEILD was pissing him off. 

Peter was leaving small tears in the outer shell as the man laughed about the video, angry that even the original was corrupted. He only had the small clip that he sent to his dealer. Peter almost tore it in half when he commented about how many times it got him off before then. 

The officer kept trying to ask questions- when, where, why- but the man was hell-bent on reliving the night. Tony loved and hated it. He didn’t want to hear it- but he assumed it helped with sentencing and Peter seemed to be getting what he needed.

Tony, on the other hand, was tallying up the amount of money Nat would have at her disposal to make his stay in jail more annoying. 

The ball did not survive the description of the drugs. Peter had coated everyone in the sand inside of the ball and didn’t seem to notice. When the screen went blank, Peter stared at his lap for a few minutes, still at first, then playing with the sand. 

Dennis seemed content to let his patient break the silence. 

Peter let a handful of the sand drop into his lap, looking up to Tony. “I almost wish I took Cap and Buck up on their offer.” 

Tony offered a smile and placed a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “If you still feel that way in a month, we’ll revisit it.” 

* * *

After that, Peter was jumpy. He took to crashing with people for naps and nights, needing the company to feel safe enough to sleep.

Tony helped as much as he could, but sharing a bed was not something that was in Peter’s best interest just yet, so the most he could do was drag Peter onto couches when others were on missions and Peter looked like he was running on pure spite. 

He would let Peter lay his head in Tony’s lap and nap.

Usually, that would end with one of the super-soldiers trudging in from a mission, barely taking time to wash before carrying Peter off for some actual sleep. Months went by that way- the whole team happy to help Peter get back on his own feet. Bucky and Nat seemed to be the ones who most understood Peter’s reactions, and Tony knew that meant only terrible things.

Peter had taken to calling movie nights “date nights” about a month into it. And not that Tony was counting, but they were coming up on three months when Thor returned. 

Tony hated Thor. 

Because Peter was now _very_ drunk on Asgardian mead and trying to convince Tony that sex was a _great_ idea. Tony had no intention of letting Peter get his way considering they were barely at the point where cuddling and kissing were comfortable for Peter. Luckily the mead also left Peter a little too uncoordinated to successfully accomplish anything. 

Tony knew Peter was stronger than him and just thanked the gods- all the gods except Thor because _fuck Thor and his mead-_ that Peter was clumsy right now. Peter did manage to talk him into spending the night. 

Tony made Peter sleep under the blankets, fully clothed, while he slept on top, also fully clothed.

Dennis had muttered something in another language when they explained what happened in their next session. Karen refused to translate.

After that first night, Peter seemed to come to Tony more often when he was sleepy, curling up in Tony’s arms and actually getting full nights of sleep. Tony was forced back into healthy sleep habits too, something he hadn’t realized were sorely lacking since Peter left. 

* * *

Tony smiled as Peter shoved the final shirts into his closet. It had been a long road- they still had work to do, and the next step was to start cleaning up the old room. Dennis thought that even if they never moved back into there, the space needed to be cleaned up and renovated. Clear out the bad memories and terrible fight. 

Tony loved the work. 

He had never been big on the soft sciences. Talking about his feelings was awkward and uncomfortable. Everyone close to him said that’s what made it obvious that Peter was _his one._ He might have loved Pepper and Steve at one time, but he was willing and able to let both go, to embrace them as friends again instead of confronting his own demons, but Peter was different for him. Tony wanted and _needed_ to be better. 

The first time they had started to go past kissing, Peter had freaked out and thrown Tony off the couch. Tony swore they never had to do anything more, and he meant it. Being able to hold Peter at night was enough for him. 

The renovations were slowly coming together since Peter had set some _no bots allowed_ kind of rules, it was all done by hand. They had a running debate on if Spidey powers were allowed and if that meant Tony could pull out the gauntlets. 

Today was the final step for the bedroom- they were painting the room, and Peter had been crawling all over the unpainted sections to save time instead of using the ladder. He kept sneaking over to Tony and landing next to him for kisses. 

Tony didn’t mind- seeing Peter playful was worth the stress. He dragged Peter over to the bed and sat down, gently guiding Peter onto his lap. Tony was careful to not trap or force him. Peter felt most comfortable leading, and this time it didn’t seem like Peter wanted to stop. 

Tony could feel Peter tugging at his shirt and lifted enough to make it easier. 

Peter smiled down at him, hands tracing the scar tissue for a bit. Tony laid back and let Peter explore. The look of love in his eyes soothed Tony’s nagging insecurities. He remembered the last time he watched the footage of the day he found Peter- back when they both agreed to delete the footage of the fight and the reunion. 

Peter had been a vision of rage and hurt; Tony had been ready to surrender his entire life to make it up to Peter. Instead, Peter was here again, opening up his heart to Tony like he was good enough to deserve it. Tony could hardly believe he had been on the receiving end up of both those looks- Peter was slipping off his shirt, muscles just as amazing as they had been. Tony had to concentrate to not touch- he wasn’t sure what Peter would be comfortable with today. 

Peter slid his hand down his chest and onto Tony’s stomach. “I missed this view.”

“Me too.” 

“Mmm. I’m pretty sure I got the better bargain here. The great Iron Man under me? Hands-down winner.” 

Tony chuckled. “I’ve heard he’s a bit of a prick. Nothing like that Spider-Man. He’s returned and driven down crime rates in no time.” 

Peter blushed at that, leaning over and kissing Tony. “Well, Spider-Man would very much like a small reward for that.” 

Tony smiled. “I think that can be arranged. Name your prize, love.” 

Peter slid his hand down to Tony’s crotch, playing with the zipper. “How about I show you.” 

Tony smiled and motioned along his body. “I’m all yours, whatever you want.” 

Peter laughed. “I’ll remember that.”

Tony relaxed, hands back behind his head watching Peter. He honestly meant it- anything Peter wanted. Peter pulled back and stripped out of his shorts, looking down at Tony and biting his lip. Peter worked Tony’s pants and boxers off in one go before climbing back on the bed. 

“You can touch me,” Peter whispered before kissing Tony again, letting his weight settle on top of Tony. 

Tony shifted enough so he could work his fingers into Peter’s hair, lightly scratching his scalp and rubbing the nape of his neck. His other hand gently rubbed up and down Peter’s side, enough to feel, but not hold him there. 

Peter pulled back a little and smiled at Tony. “I think I want you to wrap your hand around us.” 

Tony nodded and let his hand rub a little lower, playing with the elastic at Peter’s hips. “I can do that.” 

“I’ve been dreaming of these hands on me.” 

“They’re yours anytime you want, baby.” 

Peter kissed him quickly before shifting and pulling himself out. He guided Tony onto his side, lining them up so Tony could easily grab both their cocks. He started with a slow pace, enjoying the feeling of them pressed together more than anything else for now. Peter would occasionally thrust into his grip and make Tony groan. 

“Tony, faster.” 

Tony sped up and Peter kissed him harder, gripping Tony’s shoulder a little too hard. Peter was whimpering and Tony could tell he was close. 

“Peter, come on baby, let me see you cum.” 

Peter thrust a few times before he covered them both, Tony following once the first wave of Peter’s orgasm hit him. He stroked them until they were both done, Peter pressing close to Tony and kissing him. Tony wiped what he could on the sheet before wrapping his arms around Peter. 

Peter groaned after a few minutes.

“What’s wrong?” Tony looked him over, trying to see what could be wrong.

“We, uh, probably should have waited for the bathroom to be done…” 


End file.
